This MBRS proposal will enable Tougaloo College to continue to play a key role in increasing the applicant pool of minority biomedical scientists by motivating the students to pursue biomedical careers and more specifically biomedical research careers. Tougaloo College has a long history of committment to the mission of the MBRS program of producing graduates who will be in the forefront of research. The science division of the college ha several programs such as the MARC program. Minority High School Research Apprentice program. Alliance for Minority Progress program, Howard Hughes Medical institute program and the Summer Science Program all of which ensure that we have a large pool of highly motivated students who will benefit from this MBRS program. This MBRS proposal will enable the science division to institute a biomedical research enrichment program that will benefit freshmen and sophomore students. It will also enable six freshmen students to be involved in preparatory activities during the spring semester of their freshmen year, followed by a summer research experience in the laboratory of an established scientist, which will be followed by another set of activities during the academic year of their sophomore year and culminating in a second summer research experience in the same mentor's lab. Also included in this proposal are one independent research projects Project #1: Dr. Agwaramgbo, "Synthesis and Reactions of Silyl, Stannyl, and Germanyl compounds. Their alpha, beta, and anti-tumor effects"